onceuponatimefandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Jack et le Haricot Magique
|Origine=Angleterre |Écrit=Benjamin Tabart |Année=1807 |Personnages liés=Jack / Jack Géants }} Jack et le Haricot Magique (Jack and the Beanstalk) est un conte populaire anglais. Il comporte certaines similitudes avec Jack le Tueur de Géants, autre conte mettant en scène un héros des Cornouailles. Les origines de Jack et le Haricot Magique sont incertaines. On peut voir dans une version parodique parue dans la première moitié du XVIIIe siècle une première variante littéraire de l'histoire. En 1807, Benjamin Tabart publie à Londres une version moralisée, plus proche de la version connue actuellement. Par la suite, Henry Cole popularisera l'histoire dans The Home Treasury (1842), et Joseph Jacobs en donnera encore une autre version dans English Fairy Tales (1890). Cette dernière est la version qui, aujourd'hui, est le plus souvent reproduite dans les recueils en langue anglaise et, du fait que la morale en est absente et par son traitement littéraire plus « sec », elle est souvent considérée comme étant plus fidèle aux versions orales que celle de Tabart. Sur ce point, cependant, aucune certitude ne peut exister. Jack et le Haricot Magique figure parmi les contes populaires les plus célèbres et a fait, jusqu'à nos jours, l'objet de nombreuses adaptations sous différentes formes. Résumé Dans la version du conte donnée par Jacobs, Jack est un garçon qui vit seul avec sa mère, qui est veuve. Leur seul moyen de subsistance est le lait que donne leur unique vache. Un matin, ils se rendent compte que leur vache ne donne plus de lait. La mère de Jack décide alors d'envoyer son fils la vendre au marché. En chemin, Jack rencontre un vieil homme à l'allure étrange et qui salue Jack en l'appelant par son prénom. Il parvient à convaincre Jack d'échanger sa vache contre des haricots qu'il dit « magiques » : si on les plante pendant la nuit, le matin ils auront poussé jusqu'au ciel ! Quand Jack revient chez lui sans argent mais avec, seulement, une poignée de haricots, sa mère se met en colère et jette les haricots par la fenêtre. Elle punit son fils pour sa crédulité en l'envoyant au lit sans souper. Tandis que Jack dort, les haricots poussent dans le sol et, au matin, une gigantesque tige de haricots a poussé à l'endroit où ils ont été jetés. À son réveil, quand Jack voit l'énorme tige montant jusqu'au ciel, il décide directement de grimper à son sommet. Tout en haut, il trouve une large route, qu'il emprunte, et qui le conduit à une grande maison. Sur le seuil de la grande maison se tient une grande femme. Jack lui demande de lui offrir à déjeuner, mais la femme le met en garde : son mari est un ogre et, si Jack ne tourne pas les talons, c'est lui qui risque de servir de déjeuner à son mari. Jack insiste, et la géante lui prépare à manger. Jack n'est pas arrivé à la moitié de son repas, que des bruits de pas se font entendre, qui font trembler toute la maison. La géante cache Jack dans un fourneau. L'ogre arrive et, immédiatement, il sent la présence d'un humain : « Fee-fi-fo-fum! I smell the blood of an Englishman, Be he alive, or be he dead, I'll have his bones to grind my bread. » Ce qui veut dire : « Fee-fi-fo-fum ! Je renifle le sang d'un Anglais, Qu'il soit vivant, ou qu'il soit mort, J'aurai ses os à moudre pour faire mon pain. » La femme de l'ogre dit à celui-ci qu'il se fait des idées et que l'odeur qu'il sent est sans doute celle des restes du petit garçon dont il s'est délecté la veille. L'ogre s'en va et, alors que Jack est prêt à sauter de sa cachette et à prendre ses jambes à son cou, la géante lui dit d'attendre que son mari soit en train de faire la sieste. Après que l'ogre a ingurgité, Jack le voit prendre quelques sacs dans un coffre et compter les pièces d'or qu'ils contiennent jusqu'au moment où il s'est endormi. Alors, Jack sort du four sur la pointe des pieds, et il s'échappe en emportant l'un des sacs d'or. Il descend la tige de haricots et ramène l'or à sa mère. L'or permet à Jack et à sa mère de vivre pendant un certain temps, mais arrive un moment où il n'y en a plus, et Jack décide de remonter en haut de la tige de haricots. Sur le seuil de la grande maison, il trouve de nouveau la géante. Elle lui demande si ce n'est pas lui qui est déjà venu, le jour où son mari s'est aperçu que l'un de ses sacs d'or manquait. Jack lui répond qu'il a faim et qu'il ne peut pas lui parler tant qu'il n'a pas mangé. La géante, de nouveau, lui prépare un repas… Tout se passe comme la fois précédente mais, cette fois, Jack parvient à dérober une poule qui, à chaque fois qu'on dit « ponds », pond un œuf d'or. Il la ramène à sa mère. Bien vite, Jack, insatisfait, éprouve l'envie de remonter au sommet de la tige de haricots. Une troisième fois, il escalade donc la tige mais, au lieu d'aller tout droit jusqu'à la grande maison, quand il arrive près de celle-ci, il se cache derrière un buisson et attend, avant d'entrer chez l'ogre, que la géante soit sortie chercher de l'eau. Dans la maison, il se trouve une autre cachette, dans une « marmite9 ». Le couple de géants revient. Encore une fois, l'ogre sent la présence de Jack. La géante dit alors à son mari de chercher dans le four, car c'est là que Jack s'était caché auparavant. Jack n'y est pas, et ils se disent que l'odeur est sans doute celle d'une femme que l'ogre a mangé la veille. Après le déjeuner, l'ogre demande à sa femme de lui apporter sa harpe d'or. La harpe chante jusqu'à ce que l'ogre se soit endormi, et Jack, alors, en profite pour sortir de sa cachette. Au moment où Jack s'empare de la harpe, celle-ci appelle son maître l'ogre avec une voix humaine, et l'ogre se réveille. L'ogre poursuit Jack, qui s'est emparé de la harpe, jusqu'à la tige de haricots. L'ogre descend la tige derrière Jack mais, une fois que Jack est arrivé en bas, vite, il demande à sa mère de lui donner une hache, dont il se sert pour couper l'énorme tige. L'ogre tombe et « brise sa couronne ». Jack montre à sa mère la harpe d'or, et grâce à elle, et en vendant les œufs d'or, ils deviennent tous les deux très riches. Jack épouse une grande princesse. Et ils vivent par la suite heureux pour toujours ? Adaptation dans la série Autres adaptations Références en:Jack and the Beanstalk Catégorie:Contes